1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cords and, more specifically, to a self-locking female electrical receptor for an electrical cord.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A multitude of female receptor and male plugs have been introduced in the prior art to create a connection between electrical lines. For example, it is common to use extension cords by which electrical power can be delivered to a location remote from an electrical outlet or source of electrical potential. Extension cords are often used for many tasks, including in the home, at work and other locations. A persistent problem in the use of electrical connections between plugs and receptors results from the undesired disconnection of the plug from the socket during use. This can occur when an electrical device, such as a tool or other electrical equipment, must be manipulated in a fashion that the cord is pulled relative to the other cord and the plug is pulled out of its insertion in the female receptor. An example of such an occurrence is present when a workman is on a roof using an electrical tool and as he operates the device, the extension cords or other lines become disconnected at a location near the ground. When such occurrences are presented, the workman must climb down the ladder and reconnect the male plug with the female receptor. Such occurrences are inconvenient and frustrating, and interfere with the productivity of the worker.
There have been attempts in the prior art to lock the plug into a female receptor so that a more secure electrical connection is created. Examples of prior art techniques for creating a locked relationship between male and female electric connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,504 to Poole; U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,185 to Earle et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,734 to McEneaney; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,175 to Farnworth et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566 297 to Hawley. Although the devices in the foregoing patents disclose several techniques for creating a locking arrangement between a male plug and female receptor, the locking techniques of these patents do not provide an optimumly efficient and easy to use device. The locking functions of the patents of the foregoing prior art do not provide an easy connect/disconnect to permit a user to engage and disengage the locking features by merely depressing an actuator. The prior art either requires elaborate elements to create a locking relationship, some of which are permanent in nature, or do not permit the ready disengagement as is needed in effective connection and disconnection. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connection relationship between a female receptor and a male plug that is economic to manufacture, and safe and convenient to use.